Dinavision 01
DinaVision 01, was the 1st edition of DinaVision Song Contest. It was the first time that Israel hosted the contest. KAN selected the TBD as venue for the edition, while Gal Gadot & Ania Bukstein were chosen as hosts. Bidding Phase Tel Aviv '''is the largest city of Israel, in the region of Tel Aviv-Yafo. As of 2014, the population of Tel Aviv was 435.000, making it the largest city in Israel followed by Jerusalem , Haifa and Eilat. The first edition of '''DinaVision Song Contest will be hosted in Tel Aviv. Other host cities were Riszon, Petach and Haifa. Location Host City Tel Aviv '''is the most populous city in the largest metropolitan area of Israel. Located on the country's Mediterranean coastline and with a population of 451,523, it is the economic and technological center of the country. If East Jerusalem is considered part of Israel, Tel Aviv is the country's second most populous city after Jerusalem; if not, Tel Aviv is the most populous city before West Jerusalem. Tel Aviv is governed by the Tel Aviv-Yafo Municipality, headed by Mayor Ron Huldai, and is home to many foreign embassies. It is a global city and is ranked 25th in the Global Financial Centres Index. Tel Aviv has the third- or fourth-largest economy and the largest economy per capita in the Middle East. The city has the 31st highest cost of living in the world. Tel Aviv receives over 2.5 million international visitors annually. A "party capital" in the Middle East, it has a lively nightlife and 24-hour culture. Tel Aviv is home to Tel Aviv University, the largest university in the country with more than 30,000 students. Venue '''Menora Mivtachim Arena will host the first edition of the DinaVision Song Contest , '''it is a large multi-purpose sports indoor arena which has 10,000 of capacity, that is located in southern Tel Aviv, Israel. The arena is primarily used to host tennis matches, basketball games, and concerts. It is one of the major sporting facilities in the Greater Tel Aviv Area.. The venue was selected on the headquarters of the ''DBU ''on Barcelona beetween a poll. Tel Aviv won befor Haifa, Petah and Riszon. Format The '''Dina Broadcasting Union (DBU) has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 21 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + host). Voting The Dina Broadcasting Union (DBU) has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding one sets from their professional jury and of points from 1-8, 10, 12 + online televoting. The voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semifinal Allocation Draw The draw that determined the semi-final allocation will be held on the 6th October 2019 at the headquarters of Jerusalem. The pre-qualified country: * Israel After that the remaning thirty-three countries were divided into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country will be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by Channel One at the 5th October 2019, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will official announced in TBD November / December 2019, on day before the Grand Final will start. Participation